zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Laon Returns - Anti-gravity Catastrophe
's newest weapon, Dr. Laon returns, seeking his revenge against the Blitz team.]] 'Laon Returns - Anti-gravity Catastrophe' Laon Returns - Anti-gravity Catastrophe is episode 15 from the Zoids: New Century anime series, based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. =Overview= The episode begins with the Tigers Team blaming Dr. Laon for the defeat they suffered at the hands of the Blitz team. He shows up and the three enraged pilots face off against his Whale King. It glows with a mysterious light and the three Sabre Tigers are thrown into the sky before they can retaliate. Later, Oscar (Jamie's father) meets with Dr. Toros and the two talk about old times. On his way home, Dr. Toros happens across the badly injured Tigers Team and brings them back to the Hover Cargo for first aid. They explain that Dr. Laon had used an anti-gravity surge to defeat them. Meanwhile, Leena, who was out shopping, is sucked up into the sky and kidnapped. She finds herself in a room showered with flowers, and Laon explains that he was holding her captive in order to keep her out of the ensuing battle. It is explained that Laon was in love with Leena's mother, and asked Toros to write a loveletter on his behalf, which Toros had signed his own name to, causing Leena's mother to fall in love with him instead of Laon, hence triggering his current quest for revenge. Laon challenges Toros to an unofficial battle, but Toros refuses, that is, until Laon insults the Hover Cargo, to which the enraged Toros agrees. The Tigers team tag along for the show, while Leena escapes from her cell. Her Gunsniper is rendered inoperable, so she heads out on foot. Laon deploys a small army of Sinkers and Spino Sappers, while Toros sends out the Raynos, Command Wolf and Liger Zero. Oscar happens across Leena in the desert and picks her up in his Pteras. During the trip, Oscar explains that he was in fact the writer of the loveletter, and, as Dr. Toros was the one who asked him to do it, he had signed Toros' name to it, rather than Laon's. Laon shells the Hover Cargo with his Whale King, though a newly installed Energy Shield protects the Hover Cargo. The two boast about which transport is superior, the boasts gradually degrading with each round of bragging until Laon snaps and powers up his anti-gravity surge. Everyone attempts to fall back to the Hover Cargo. Bit makes it inside with his Jager's boosters, but everyone else is sucked up into the sky. Once inside, Dr. Toros gets him to convert into the Schneider, while Omari, Kirkland and Lineback point the catapult at Laon's Whale King. They launch the Liger Zero at his transport and Bit uses his Buster Slash to damage the Whale King, ending the battle. =Characters= * Introduced character(s): NIL * Introduced opponent(s): NIL * Featured characters: Dr. Laon, Steve Toros, Kirkland, Omari and Lineback * Featured teams: Blitz Team, Tigers Team =Zoids= * Sabre Tiger * Whale King * Pteras * Hover Cargo * Gunsniper * Spino Sapper * Sinker * Liger Zero * Command Wolf Trivia *Among the boasts made between Laon and Toros are that the "Great" Whale King as well as having an "overwhelming" number of Zoids, and that it has firepower comparable to the Death Saurer, thanks to a vast array of cannons scattered along the exterior. While the Hover Cargo has a shield capable of deflecting shots from the Death Saurer's Charged Particle Cannon. This gradually degrades, with Laon boasting about being able to reach speeds of 980 km/h, and with twin "Charged Particle Boosters", can fly as high as the stratosphere. Meanwhile, the Hover Cargo has Zoid Magnite armor, which can withstand 1000m depths, and allows the Hover Cargo to operate deep underwater. Their final bout of boasting prior to the use of Laon's anti-gravity weapon is simply about luxuries, with the Great Whale King equipped with a 200-inch home theatre system, and the Hover Cargo with full climate control in every room. *The shopping basket used by Leena in this episode was included in the HMM Gunsniper LS Kit (released March, 2011). Category:New Century Episode Category:Zoids Anime